Garage Survivor
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh Cast is stuck in Kura's Garage and they have to find a way to get out before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Garage Survivor

Chapter 1: The cast

A medium sized girl came up to the Yu-gi-oh cast, "Hey guys!"

"Ok, let's try this again..hey guys!"

Yugi piped up, "Hi!"

"That's better...ok..so welcome to Garage Survivor and I'm your host Kura!"

Crickets

"Boo! You suck!" Seto yelled

I glared at Seto.

"Hey! Be nice!"

"Be quiet wheeler!"

Tristan looked over to Serenity, "Hey baby.."

Serenity clung to Joey's leg, "Big brother help!"

Bakura is in the corner talking to Ryou and eying Kura.

Marik was watching Kura from a dark corner, "So beautiful..just like an angel.."

Seto glared, "Back off buddy..that's my sister.."

"I can do whatever I want fool or face the wrath of Ra!"

"Can it psycho"the Pharaoh warned.

I sweatdropped, "Ok people..I want you all to create something with the items in this garage..have fun!"

Kura leaves.

"Who does she think she is telling her older brother what to do!"

"Oh hush it rich boy!"

"You want to run that by me again Wheeler?" Seto warned

"Guys enough...please..remember friend-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT FUCKIN' WORD!"

"Seto..calm down.."Yami patted his shoulder.

"Don't touch me Pharaoh."

"This shouldn't be that hard..."Bakura picked up a piece of wood, "I'll make a bird house.."

"I'll do anything to get Kura!"Marik grabbed a sheed of wood, "I'll make a heart for her!"he cackled.

"You wish Marik.." Seto mumbled.

Marik glared at the CEO, "I heard that fool.."

Kura comes back in, "So is everyone finished?"

Yugi blushed, "Not really.."

I sighed, "I'll give you guys an hour to complete it.."

Kura leaves again

Joey looked around, "What now..?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Even you can figure that out Wheeler..we have to make something."

Joey glares at Seto, "Whatever.."

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Garage Survivor

Well..I atleast got ONE review! Thanks! I must continue for Setosbabygirl!

Chapter 2:

Joey blinked, "Ok..sounds easy enough.." he picked up a piece of metal, "I will make a car!"

Seto burst into laughter, "YOU make a CAR! Don't make me laugh!"

Joey glared at him, "Just you wait Kaiba..you'll be the last one laughing.."

Marik was busy in the corner creating a heart with a jigsaw, "There done! Mu hahaha! She will love this!"

Seto rolled his eyes, "You wish Marik, she won't like things from the likes of you..she needs things made from a manly guy..like ME!"he did a manly pose.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"How DARE you laugh at ME..the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the BEST dueller in the whole world!"

Yami coughed, "Third best."

Seto growled, "WHAT WAS THAT PHARAOH?"

"Guys, guys calm down..we're all suppose to be friends here."

"ME friends with YOU? I'm not thinking so!"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he ran into a corner.

Seto laughed, "That's right cry baby..go cry to your mommy.."

Bakura snarled and pounced on Seto, "GIVE RESPECT TO KURA'S FRIENDS!"

"UGH get off me you creature!"

Bakura viciously bit into Seto's neck, "HA take THAT!"

"AHHH GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

"F-f-friendship?"

Meanwhile Tristan was in the corner with Serenity trying to pick her up, "So, how about me and you tonight after the show?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Serenity squeaked and slapped Tristan, hiding behind Joey.

Tristan rubbed his cheek, "I'll take that as a no.."

Kura came back in, "Ok everyone! Put your things on the table and I will judge them!"

Marik skipped over and puts his wooden heart in front of her, "For you my dear lady."

I blushed, "Thank you Marik..your too kind.."

Seto snarled, "I said..LEAVE HER ALONE!"

All of a sudden there was a noise and a car pulled up in front of the table, "So Kaiba..you were saying?"

Seto's eyes grew wide, but then he turned away, huffing, "Anyone can do that Wheeler.."

I clapped, "Very good Joey! Very nice! You get a 10 on that!"

Joey bowed, "Thank you..thank you..your too kind.."

Yugi blinked, teary eyed, "But you didn't judge the others."

I shrugged, "I guess you can't win them all.."

Kura leaves.

Seto mumbles under his breath, "Bitch.."

She comes back in, "And oh btw..Marik..thanks for the heart..I really like it,"she winked and left.

He jumped up and down, "She likes me! She really likes me!"

Seto grumbled, "Dream on.."

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Garage Survivor

**Chapter 3**

Kura quietly waddled into the garage, a big bright smile on her face. She was quite pleased with herself at this moment, "Ok everyone gather round..I have a new task for you!"

The group moved over to her, not very enthusiastic at the thought of the new task.

Seto glared at his sister, "What meaningless task do you have for us today?"

She smiled brightly, "Your task today will be to sing a song and the winning team gets to stay and the other has to go to trash council!"

Ryou blinked and raised his hand, "Um..I didn't know we had teams for this..?"

Kura giggled, "I knew that..I was just kidding..I'll make teams right now..um..Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Joey and Serenity on the Blue team and Bakura, Yami, Seto, Marik and Tristan on the Red team."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Oh how original..blue and red teams..you're really bad at this.."

She glared at her brother, "I'd like to see you do better..never mind I don't because we'll be wasting our time..anyways..lets get on with it!" she leaves.

Malik grinned, "Right then..what song should we sing and win this thing?"

Yugi raised his hand, "Oh, oh! YMCA!!! That sounds like a pleasant song to sing!"

He looked at the short boy, "Mm..right then ok..we'll sing the YMCA and throw in some dance moves.."

Seto turned to his team, "Right men..this task is ridiculous so we have to lose and get out of his hell hole.."

Marik glares, "I refuse to lose to that Pharaoh and his gang of robots..except my Malik of course.." waves at him.

He glared at the tomb keeper, "Focus already..no time to waste..we should sing..Beautiful Soul..no..Right Where You Want Me..she despises Jesse McCartney and will surely send us to trash council!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Great plan genius..we don't even know that song.."

Seto turned to Yami and glared, "Fine then..I'LL sing and you guys just stand there like idiots..."

The Pharaoh smirked, "We will..and we'll enjoy it..at least we wont be making fools of ourselves like you will..."

Kura runs back in, very excited, "Ok teams..have you guys picked a song to sing?"

Yugi nodded and smiled sweetly, "We picked the YMCA and they picked Right Where You Want Me.."

She nodded, "Right then..Seto's team..you're up first..show me what you've got!"

Seto steps up, taking the microphone from her hand and clearing his throat as the music begins,

"girl there's somethin bout me that you oughta know

I've never felt that need to loose control

always held on back and played it slow

but not this time

baby don't be gentle, I can handle a little pain

baby take me on a journey

I've been thinkin lately I could use a little time

alone with you

crazy

lets do something maybe

please don't take your time

you got me right where you want me right where you want me

whoa whoaa

girl

im gonna let you have your way with me

when you move like that its hard to breathe

I never thought it could be like this

but I was wrong

baby dont be gentle

I can handle little pain

baby take me on a journey

I've been thinkin latley I could use a little time

alone with you

crazy

lets do something maybe

please dont take your time

you got me right where you want me

cant explain it

how you swept me off my feet

unexpectedly

instant motion tryin to keep my body still

ohhh I can hardly stand the thrill

well baby dont be gentle

I can handle little pain baby take me on a journey

ive been thinkin latley I could use a little time alone with you

crazy

lets do something maybe

please dont take your time

you got me right where you want me

baby take me on a journey

I've been thinkin lately I could use a little time alone with you

crazy

lets do something maybe

please dont take your time

you got me right where you want me.."

Kura claps as he finishes, "BRAVO! BRAVO! That was very good Seto! Right..Yugi your turn!"

Yugi nods and comes up with his group and they sing YMCA, very badly I might add.

Her eye twitches, "Right um..that's enough of that..the winner is Kaiba's team so sorry Yugi but your team is going to trash council.."

Seto growls, "I thought you hated Jesse McCartney!!"

Kura giggles, "No silly I LOVE Jesse McCartney!"

He sighs, "Oh I give up trying to figure you out you little brat..it's pointless.."

Trash Council

Kura walks in and nods to everyone, "You guys know what Trash Council is about right? Well if you don't one person from this team will be free to leave the garage and won't walk away with one million dollars in cash.."

Yugi smiles, "Well..we're ready to start the voting.."

She nods, "Right..people go on voting and may the best man or woman win!"

Ryou comes up to the camera and shows his vote, "I vote Malik out because he's really creeping me out.."

Yugi comes up, "I vote Malik because he's a little on the weird side.."

Malik comes up, "I vote Yugi out because he's short and he's a big meanie!"

Serenity goes to the camera, "I vote Ryou out because I don't like his hair.."

Joey waddles over, "I vote Ryou because I don't like him.."

Kura counts the votes then goes over to them, "Right then..the votes are in and the one that will be leaving this garage is Malik..I'm sorry..you are the weakest link..goodbye!"

Malik nods sadly and gives her a hug, leaving the garage by a door no one else can see.

She turns to the camera, "Only 9 remaining competitors..who will be the next to leave and who will be the last standing on..GARAGE SURVIVOR!"


	4. Chapter 4

Garage Survivor

**Chapter 4**

Kura slowly walks back into the room, "Welcome back to Garage Survivor with your host Kura Kaiba!"

Seto walks over, "Why is it that everything I do wrong ends up being a good thing?"

She shrugs, "That's how the cookie crumbles I guess...if you would have known me better you would have known I love Jesse McCartney.."

He rolls his eyes, "Yea whatever...it's not like I have time to find out these little things about you.."

Kura sighs, "Whatever Seto, I have a show to host..you go on being full of yourself and I'll see you later.."

Seto glares at her, "That..was cold..even for you.." he walks off and leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

She turns to the teams, "Anyways..on to our next challenge..a Twinkie eating contest!"

Joey cheers, "I'm surely gonna win this one..I love food!" he jumps around.

Kura smiles, "Right then the first team to finish all their Twinkies win immunity and the other team..well you know the drill.."

The teams each sit down at the tables and wait til the signal to start.

She pulls out her whistle, "On your mark, get ready...get set...GO!"

Joey starts gobbling down the twinkies like there's no tomorrow, watching Kaiba with the corner of his eye.

Kaiba starts taking microscopic bites of it, making sure his team loses so he could get out of this competition.

Bakura starts taking hand fulls of twinkies and shoving them into his mouth, chewing very noisily and making a mess everywhere.

Ryou takes tiny bites of the twinkies, to make sure he doesn't choke and to make sure his team loses, which is his secret ambition and to be with his secret crush.

Suddenly, all you hear is Joey start to choke and Pegasus runs in, patting him on the back to help him breath properly.

Joey finally stops chocking and takes his last twinkie, shoving it into his mouth, raising his arms in the air in victory. He then looks over and sees Ryou hasn't finished his and grabs it, eating it quickly.

Kura blows her whistles, "Right then..the winning team is Joey's team because they were the first to finish all the Twinkies!"

Seto gets up and does a little dance, then sits back down, covering his face with his hands, "I think I've been around Wheeler too long..I'm starting to act like him.."

Trash Council

Kura comes over to them, "Right..you all know why you're here..you guys did good and Kaiba I know you were trying to lose on purpose..again.."

Seto walks up to the camera, "I vote Tristan off because I have a crush on the girl he keeps flirting with..I would have voted myself off..but I know you can't do that"

Yami waddles over in front of the camera, "I vote Seto off because he's the nastiest person I've ever met..may be even nastier then Bakura.."

Bakura stands, "I vote Tristan off because he's a moron and I don't like him..that's it.."

Tristan comes over, "I vote Seto off because he's self-centered and a moron.."

Marik comes over to the camera, "I vote Tristan off because I don't like his hair..and yea.."

Kura comes back with the votes, "The person that will leave us today is Tristan Taylor..I'm sorry Tristan but you're the bad egg here..goodbye"

He looks down and walks out of the garage, cursing everyone under his breath and seeking revenge.

She looks back to the camera, "Well that was interesting..who will be voted off next? Maybe Kaiba..maybe Yami..who knows.."


	5. Chapter 5

Garage Survivor

**Chapter 5**

Kura strides in, "Welcome back everyone..it's day 5 and people are getting restless, it's time for the new task and the next tribal council.."

Bakura walks over to her, "Ok now give us the next task so that dog over there can get voted off.."

She nods, "Right then..our next task is to make something out of marshmallows..the team to make the best piece wins.."she goes off again.

Seto comes over to them, "Team we have to lose..I want to get out of here and make sure to vote me off too.."

Bakura rolls his eyes, "Like anyone would vote you off..they have better things to do then do that..they'd rather keep you here and torture you..I personally want to see this.."

He nudges him, "Whatever tomb robber..lets just make the worse thing out of marshmallows and get to tribal council.."

They team grabs a bunch of marshmallows and make a castle out of it, hoping that they'll lose.

The light team make a sports car out of marshmallows and stand back, admiring their masterpiece.

Kura comes back in, "Ok guys it's time to vote.."looks at the creations, "The winners are the blue team..sorry guys but your going to trash council.."

Seto grins and stands up, walking over to the area, "Come on people..time to vote people off..times a wasting.."

**Trash Council**

Kura comes in, "ok guys you know what to do.." she walks over to a chair and sits down, "Don't look at me like that..vote already!"

Seto comes up to the camera, "I vote Bakura off because he's big headed and is very annoying.."

Bakura comes over, "I vote Seto off because he's a snob.."

Yami comes up, "I vote Bakura off because he tries to steal my jewels and I plainly don't like him.."

Marik comes up to the camera, "I vote Bakura off because he's a big fat meanie and I hate him!"

Tristan comes up, "I vote Bakura off..because..he scares me.."

Kura comes over from counting the votes, "Right, the votes are in and the loser is by four votes is Bakura..sorry honey but the tribe has spoken.."

Bakura growls and gets up, "You'll all pay for this..Kura you won't..but the rest of you will!" he storms off.

Seto rolls his eyes, "Jeez, someone on their period or something, either that or he's got a stick up his ass.."

Kura glares at him, "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all..not get out of here.." she sulks off.


	6. Chapter 6

Garage Survivor

**Chapter 6 **

Kura waddles in sadly, "Welcome back to Garage Survivor with your host Kura..Kaiba..your next task will be to make the nicest sand castle..the one that makes the nicest one wins.." goes off.

Seto nods, "Right then people you know what to do..make the worst thing so we can go to trash council.."

Yami gets up, "Ok Seto this thing isn't about you..it's about a team..there's not only you that want to get off of this thing..so stop being so god damn self-centered!"

He glares at him with an icy glare, "Can it Pharaoh or you'll be the next one voted off this stupid show.."

The Pharaoh rolls his eyes, "I don't really care..it beats staying here with these morons.." he storms off.

Tristan walks over to him, "He's right man..your not the only one that wants to get out of here.." he goes off somewhere.

Seto shrugs, "Whatever..we'll lose because no one is doing anything..I don't care this show is all about me anyways.."

Marik smacks him across the head with his millennium rod, "Stop being a moron or I'll stick this where the sun don't shine and make something so we can win this thing.."

He glares at him, "You touch me again and I'll smack you six ways til Sunday and make you wish you were never born!"

The blond haired boy rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm so scared..why don't you bring it and prove how big your words are.."

Kura comes over, "Ok guys quit fighting and make the damn sand castle..you guys are team mates so get to it or you'll both be sorry.."

Seto scoffs, "Whatever.." he walks off and makes the sand castle, muttering to himself under his breath.

Ryou picks up sand and fills a bucket with it, making a very nice sand castle, "Look Yugi, isn't it lovely?"

Yugi comes over and nods, "I have to agree with you there..it's very lovely indeed..but not as nice as Seto's.." he looks down.

The lavender haired boy looks over to Seto's creation, frowning, "Your right..we'll never win at this rate..we should just give up.."

The short boy stood up, "We can't give up..we must believe in the heart of the cards, no wait..the heart of the sand castle!"

Seto stands up, "Hey shrimp would you cut the crap already, it's hard to concentrate with your big mouth running over there!"

Yugi's eyes fill with tears, as he runs over to him and punches him in the face, running off in the other direction.

He put his hand on his cheek where the shorter boy hit him, "Dang..I didn't know that twirp can hit so hard..none the less..Kura is back to judge these stupid things so I..I mean we can get out of here.."

Kura examines the sand castles and nods to herself, "Right then, the winners of this are the blue team, sorry red team but yet again you guys are going to trash council..see you guys after the break.."

**Commercial**

Bakura comes up to the camera, "Sick of those pesky grime stains? Then use easy-off bam, removes them in an instant and unclogs sinks in minutes..BAM and the dirt is gone!" he grins to the camera.

**End Commercial**

**Trash Council**

Kura walks in, "Welcome back Red team to trash council, you guys know what to do..vote for the person you want off this team.."

Yami comes up the camera, "I vote Seto off because he only thinks about himself and this competition is about team work!"

Seto comes up, "I vote Yami off because he's a moron and he talks too much.."

Marik comes over, "I vote Tristan off because he's too quiet and only thinks about girls.."

Tristan stands in front of the camera, "I vote Yami off because he thinks he's better then everyone else.."

Kura comes back over, "The votes are in..and Yami..you are not going to be the Soul Survivor, I'm sorry, but the tribe has spoken.."

Yami nods, "Right, understandable, I'm glad I'm gone so I don't have to put up with Seto's bitching and whining..bye guys.." he leaves.


End file.
